


The Monkey

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock's scared of monkeys - set during tHoB
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Random one shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

"I saw it, you know."

All they had spoken about the whole way back from Baskerville had been the case. The rabbit. How helpful Doctor Franklin had been. Sherlock thought he had gotten away with it. 

"Saw what?" He asked, the last glimmer of hope as he pulled his suitcase up onto the bed. 

"You flinch." 

Sherlock ducked his head, and conveniently decided to look for something in his case he knew he hadn't packed. "What? Flinch? What are you talking about?"

"At the monkey. In the lab. It screeched, you jumped."

"I did not!" 

John laughed. "It's ok you know, fear is wisdom in the face of danger, isn't that what you sprout about?"

Sherlock ground his teeth. "I am not scared of monkeys."

"I have to ask though, is it a rational fear or irrational? Like, you hate clowns which I kinda get because they're creepy as fuck, but monkeys? Did your parents take you to a safari park when you were a child and let all the monkeys into the car to eat you?"

Sherlock froze what he was doing, routing through his suitcase in search of nothing. "What did you just say?"

"The safari places you can go where you drive through their enclosures..."

"I know what you're talking about. But how did you know?" He looked down at himself, seeing if he could deduce himself. 

"I didn't... I... Seriously?"

"Well, Mycroft stole the car when mummy and daddy were sleeping and we went for a drive. Daddy was so mad when he found out."

"Yeah, I stole my dad's car once, he beat the shit out of me when Harry dropped me in it."

"No. Not for stealing the car, we did that all the time, the monkey was still in the boot when we got back, I wanted to keep it, Mycroft said no, I kept it, it bit me. It trashed the car in its bid for freedom. Happy now?" 

John froze and stared at his boyfriend. "I have learnt so much about you today. I don't know what's funnier, the fact you and your brother used to steal your parents car, I deduced something about your childhood, or you being scared of monkeys."

"I'm not scared of them. I'm just wary, that's all."

John took the 4 paces that separated them and cupped his cheek, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For actually telling me about it."


End file.
